Forum:Vereinheitlichung der Episodenreferenzen
Zusammenfassung (Dezember 2006) Thema: Vorlagen für die einheitliche Formatierung von Episodenreferenzen Konsens: wird angenommen und auch auf Filme erweitert - darüber hinaus Einrichtung von Bild-Kategorien für jede Episode und Film, wodurch Forum:Bilder aus Episoden unter Episode/Bilder? nunmehr unnötig wird. Teilnehmer: defchris (Start), Florian, Cid Highwind, Kobi, suit, RudiS, Bravomike, Shisma, HenK Neue Vorlagen Ich hab' mal ein paar Vorlagen zusammengeklöppelt, mit denen man bei einer einfachen Episodenreferenz à la (Serienkürzel: "Titel") bzw. (Serienkürzel: "Titel") mittel- bis langfristig ersetzen kann. Vielleicht nicht der schlauste Weg gleich fünf auf nur eine Referenz beschränkte Vorlagen ins Rennen zu schicken, aber die Vorlagen , , , , , sind meine ersten mit einer -Bedingung - und sollten vor allem das Bild hier etwas vereinheitlichen. Wie gesagt: Mehrfache Episodenreferenzen innerhalb einer Serie oder gar mehrere Episoden aus verschiedenen Serien schaffen die jedoch nicht. Allerdings muss man sagen, dass die auch (hoffe ich jetzt mal) in der Minderheit sind, so dass man sie schnell anpassen kann. Vielleicht kann man es auch noch etwas übertreiben und sie durch CSS-Klassen persönlich anpassbar machen (falls die jemand fett oder klein und tiefgestellt haben will). 01:28, 28. Dez 2006 (UTC) : Ernst gemeinte Frage: Brauchen wir das? Es ist eine Referenz... OK, wir können es vereinheitlichen. So ein Aufwand! Weitere Frage: Werden wir den Stil in Zukunft ändern wollen? Je nachdem müssen wir normale Vorlagen-Aufrufe einbinden (die den Server belasten) oder können ein Substitute (subst:) verwenden, beispielsweise für } | (TAS: " }") | (TAS: "Das Zeitportal")}}. Der Gebrauch von Vorlagen mag Neulinge verwirren... obwohl, die müssen sich auch erst an die Erwähnung von Referenzen gewöhnen. Die Erstellung der Vorlage ist auf jeden Fall vorbildlich, die Verwendung selbsterklärend und ich werde es demnächst selbst mal verwenden. — Florian™ talk 06:21, 28. Dez 2006 (UTC) Was ich noch gerne für diese Vorlagen hätte wäre eben, dass man bis zu vier/fünf Referenzen aus den verschiedenen Serien anführen kann (mehr braucht man in der Praxis ja nicht, um eine Aussage zu belegen). Also in der Form, dass man angibt und dann das gewohnte (ENT: "Episode1", "Episode2", "Episode3", "Episode4", "Episode5") erhält. Ich wüsste auch schon, wie man sowas umsetzt (verschachtelte Bedingungen), allerdings verliere ich da immer regelmäßig den Überblick... ^^; Wenn da vielleicht jemand nachhelfen könnte, wären die Vorlagen noch nützlicher. Ein wirklicher Aufwand ist es ja nun nicht, glaube ich zumindest, da man ja die ganzen Formatierungsanweisungen nicht mehr zu tippen braucht. Zudem werden dann Abweichungen von der Norm oder allgemeine Fehler (schlichtweg vergessene Zeichen) auch minimiert. Momentan sieht es ja so aus, dass sie mal da sind, mal nicht oder dann wieder an anderer Stelle. 14:11, 28. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::Prinzipiell keine schlechte Idee, sowohl generell als auch die speziellen Vorlagen-Namen. ist leicht zu merken, und auch in Quelltextform leicht verständlich. Vorschlag: Intern könnten die sechs "Serien-Vorlagen" eine allgemeine Vorlage benutzen, z.B.: , dann müsste bei Änderungen nur eine Vorlage angepasst werden. ::Probleme sehe ich allerdings bei der Kombination aus mehreren Referenzen und Episoden mit abweichenden Titeln in einer Vorlage - will man beispielsweise 4 Episoden nennen, und die dritte hat einen abweichenden Artikelnamen, dann wird der Vorlagenaufruf schon ziemlich unschön und unpraktisch: , oder stattdessen mit benannten statt unbenannten Variablen: . Ob man das so alles in eine einzige Vorlage packen will, sollte man vorher gründlich überdenken... -- Cid Highwind 14:57, 28. Dez 2006 (UTC) Das Problem ist also noch größer, als ich vermutet hatte... Naja gut, dann muss man sich eben für die ausgiebigeren Verweise manuell behelfen. 15:29, 28. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::Nicht schlecht ... ich sehe es wie Cid, dass die Serien-Vorlagen eine gemeinsame Vorlage verwenden sollten. Bezüglich der Mehrfachreferenzen (mfr) wäre es super, wenn man das wirklich automatisieren könnte (zum Bsp über ), allerdings wäre da das nächste Problem was bei Mehrfachreferenzen von verschiedenen Serien? Und was Florian ins Feld geworfen hat ist auch nicht ohne: Diese Vorlage ist wie eine Funktion, statt nur den Wiki-Code in HTML zu übersetzen müsste jedesmal von Server die Funktion ausgeführt werden, was natürlich die Serverbelastung drastisch erhöhen dürfte (aber fragt da besser einen Infoten). -- Kobi 11:08, 1. Jan 2007 (UTC) Cite / Ref :::: ich bin noch immer fuer die einbindung der referenzen per cite, da dies einen standard beim referenz-setzen in vielen wikis darstellt -- suit talk 22:14, 1. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Ich bin auch dafür, dass man die Episodenreferenzen mit macht, wie das auch schon in einigen Artikeln geschehen ist. Das würde auch das Problem mit den verschiedenen Episoden, bzw. Serien lösen: Denn man braucht dann für jede Episode einfach eine Referenz, egal aus welcher Serie. So reichen die einfachen Vorlagen jeweils für TNG, VOY, ... und man hat dann einfach z. B. 3 Referenzen. Ein weiterer Vorteil von Vorlagen die die Verwendung von ersetzen wäre, dass man sich nicht mehr mit diesem HTML/XML-Code in den Artikel befassen muss, was mich persönlich (und wohl auch Anfänger) etwas irritiert bzw. stört. Kenne mich leider mit Vorlagen nicht aus, kann also dafür jetzt kein Beispiel geben, aber was haltet ihr von dieser Idee? --14:26, 3. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Das hatten wir bereits zu tode diskutiert ... ich finde eine Zahl in eckigen Klammern 1 weitaus wenigersagend als eine ausführliche Referenz im Format (Serie: "Folge") -- wie es ebenfalls in wissenschaftlichen Artikeln zu finden ist. Das hin und her hopse mit Ref finde ich einfach nur nervend. -- Kobi 16:31, 3. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::: Ich muss zugeben, ich habe die Diskussion im Forum hier in letzter nicht wirklich verfolgt, also weiß ich nicht, was schon alles diskutiert wurde. Wenn das ganze aber schon oft besprochen wurde, dann sollten wir uns überlegen, welches der beiden System wir überall verwenden wollen. Denn wenn es gemischt wird, dann wird es nur unübersichtlich. Ich weiß nicht ob wir abstimmen sollten oder so, aber wir sollten uns auf ein System einigen. Wenn wir uns dann über das System einig sind, können wir uns weitere Gedanken über Vorlagen etc. machen, aber erstmal sollte das klar werden. (Ich persöhnlich finde bei Sachen ok, das "rumhüpfen" stört mich nicht so sehr, da man es nicht so oft braucht, aber das ist sicher Ansichtssache.) --RudiS 19:40, 3. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::::Ich war früher mal ein erklärter Fan der Fußnoten, aber inzwischen finde ich die ausführlichen Quellenbelege eindeutig vielsagender. Allerdings weiß ich wirklich nicht, ob es nötig ist, sie über eine Vorlage zu standardisieren...Mehrfachnennungen, Episodenartikel mit "... (Episode)" im Titel, und auf die nicht kursiv geschriebenen Referenzen wäre es so auch nicht anwendbar...da finde ich ehrlich gesagt die einfache Schreibweise wie bis her übersichtlicher und einfacher. Wenn aber eine saubere Lösung gefunden wird, warum dann nicht, allerdings nicht, weil es einfacher ist (Alleine die nötige Änderung aller schon einfach geschriebenen Referenzen würde jeden Vorteil aufheben), sondern einfach nur zum wohle der Stadardisierung--Bravomike 21:03, 3. Jan 2007 (UTC) : wie gesagt: cite ist sicher bezueglich der standard-optik nicht jedermanns sache ABER cite laesst sich sehr flexibel konfigurieren, ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine moeglichkeit gibt, die verweise direkt anstatt der zahlen anzuzeigen - dazu muesstem nur einen kleinen blick in die Cite.i18n.php ab zeile 47 (wenn das kein fingerzeig ist) werfen : ob es die moeglichkeit fuer ein per-user setting gibt, weiss ich nicht, aber zur not kann man ja das plugin so konfigurieren, dass man die refs mit cite setzt aber das anzeigeformat so ist, wie wir es bisher hatten : die paramenter sind uebrigens cite_reference_link_prefix, cite_reference_link_suffix und cite_reference_link -- suit talk 00:09, 6. Jan 2007 (UTC) Aber was bringt es, wenn die Eingabe komplizierter (und somit fehleranfälliger) bzw. weniger eingängig (und somit fehleranfälliger) ist als die bisherige bzw. eine andere, welche die bisherige vereinfachen und vereinheitlichen soll? Cite führt doch neue XML-Tags ein und , die Vorlagen verwenden bereits existierende XML-Definitionen: 00:44, 6. Jan 2007 (UTC) Vorlagen in anderen Sprachversionen ::: Tatsächlich kann man mit einem kleinen Trick die falsche Verlinkung von Episoden im Stile von "Defiant" statt "Defiant (Episode)" abfangen wie unsere kleine Arbeitsgruppe im Chat erdacht hat: (Episode)| | }} ... wir sind gerade dabei das weiter zu spinnen, damit man auch zu Episoden in verschiedenen Serien in einer Vorlage linken kann. Es kann sich nur noch um wenige Tage handeln. -- Kobi 21:29, 3. Jan 2007 (UTC) Ah, gut! Ich dachte beispielsweise an die #switch-Anweisung, die ich beim Stöbern in der Wikipedia entdeckt habe... Muss mal wieder in den Chat... Kann ich auch gleich den Gaim in meinem Opensuse testen. ;) 12:50, 5. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::: Nach einer kurzen Umsortierung hier Ergebnisse aus anderen Ländern: In Frankreich wurde die Vorlage aufgegriffen, um gleichzeitig die verschiedenen Titel mit einzubinden, Beispiele dazu hier: :::* fr:Utilisateur:Cid Highwind/Sandbox :::* fr:Discussion Utilisateur:Philoust123#Noms des épisodes :::Die englische MA scheint das System zu verfolgen, dass mittels etc. lediglich das Format TOS: "Episode" eingebunden wird. Allerdings nicht die Klammern oder Format, zusätzlich aber das oben bereits erwähnte Abfangen des Formats "Titel (episode)". :::* eo:Vikipediisto:Cid Highwind/Sandbox :::* en:Memory Alpha:Sandbox :::* en:Forum:Tooltips :::Das waren die Nachrichten von heute; meiner Meinung nach sehr attraktive Systeme. -- Kobi 12:26, 6. Jan 2007 (UTC) Nur warum muss man eigentlich bei der französischen MA die Unterseite "/titres" beachten? Soll Titres verlinkt werden? Mehr so laut gedacht: Das Abfangen der Episode ist okay, aber was machen wir mit unserem "Babel"? Naja, dafür könnten wir ja dann neben der Suche nach der "(Episode)"-Erweiterung dann auch immer nach den jeweiligen Serienkürzeln im Titel suchen. Die Form ist so eine Sache, wenn wir allein die englische Form dann "reimportieren", können wir auch gleich deren Quellenformatierung übernehmen, oder? Dann würde/könnte die Syntax demnächst ( ; ; ; ) lauten? Die Formatierungsanweisungen für die -Vorlage kann man ja dann schnell wieder entfernen. 17:14, 6. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Ja, genauso. In MA/en wird derzeit begonnen Vorlagen einzusetzen en:Special:Contributions/HighwindBot. Ich würde tatsächlich vorschlagen wir entfernen die zusätzliche Formatierung der Kursivschreibung, wie von Defchris vorgeschlagen, das wurde vor etlichen Jahren in ma-en als überflüssig angesehen (und führt hier nur zu Verwirrung). Das Problem (SER1)/(SER2) besteht hier nachwievor. -- Kobi 18:20, 15. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::So nach dem "Immer wieder probieren"-Programmierprinzip geht die neue Vorlage nun auch für uns: :::* DS9: ; TAS: :::* TNG: ; TOS: :::Bitte zu bemerken, dass bei TAS der Originaltitel und ZDF-Titel bereits implementiert sind. Wir müssten also die bereits genutzten Vorlagen nur noch umstellen. -- Kobi 20:44, 15. Jan 2007 (UTC) Umsetzung/Neue Vorlagen :::Da es anscheinend keine Gegenstimmen gibt, werde ich den Bot anschmeißen und langsam anfangen die Referenzen zu überarbeiten, dies geschieht analog zur ma-en in mehreren Schritten: :::# Eindeutige Referenzen (SER: "Episode") :::#* Referenzen im Bilder-Namensraum: Testlauf mit Bild:Z... :::#* Referenzen im Hauptnamensraum :::# Komplizierte Referenzen (SER: "Episode"; SER: "Episode") :::# Einzelfälle falscher formatierung (z.B.: SER "Episode" -- SER:"Episode" -- SER: Episode -- etc.) :::-- Kobi 18:17, 19. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::So Vorlagen umgestellt und erster Lauf abgeschlossen: Spezial:Contributions/Morn; verabschiede mich ins Bremer Nachtleben. -- Kobi 19:40, 19. Jan 2007 (UTC) Jetzt da es ja die "neuen" Vorlagen gibt, sollten wir vielleicht auf der Hauptseite (oder an anderer günstiger Stelle) darauf hinweisen, das und wie diese genutzt werden sollen, am besten gleich mit Beispielen. Das würde es allen Nutzern zeigen, auch denjenigen, die hier nicht mitgelesen haben. Ich habe aber auch noch eine Frage zu den Vorlagen. Wenn ich jetzt in einem Artikel z. B. die Vorlage VOY verwenden will, muss ich das dann so ( ) machen, oder ohne die Apostrophen, also nicht kursiv? Das sollten wir auch festlegen. Außerdem sollten wir das mit den Referenzen mit auch noch gleich festlegen, ob wir sie einsetzen wollen, oder nicht und das dann auch bekanntgeben. Ich würde die Referenzen für Episoden jetzt nicht mehr so ideal finden, aber das kann man ja klären. Danke für eure Antworten. --RudiS 11:33, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Ja, das neue Format sollte ohne die kursive Schreibweise sein, das wurde zwar nicht ausdiskutiert, aber oben von Defchris angesprochen, es ist quasi überflüssiger Syntax. (Außerdem laut Duden nicht mal ganz legal: Wenn etwas von Klammern eingeschlossenes kursiv geschrieben wird, dann sollten auch die Klammern kursiv sein, und das sieht scheiße aus.) Das an zentraler Stelle bekannt zu machen ist eine gute Idee, ich werde gleich die Stil-Richtline überarbeiten und dann eine entsprechende Ankündigung auf der Hauptseite schreiben. Die Faszination für cite kann ich immer noch nicht nachvolziehen, das gegenwärtige System bietet eine eindeutige Identifizierung, cite lediglich eine von Artikel zu Artikel unterschiedliche Nummer, die einen jedes Mal aus dem Kontext wirft, wenn man die Referenz nachlesen will. -- Kobi 12:28, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::Hab den Eintrag jetzt auf der Hauptseite gesehen, super, viel Dank. Hab jetzt aber doch noch eine Frage: Ich finde, dass wir solche Listen, wie sie im Stilhandbuch erwähnt werden, möglichst vermeiden sollen; denn dann weiß man nicht in welcher Episode welcher Teil des ganzen Textes vorkam. Ich finde wir sollten noch hinzufügen, dass die Referenzen wenn möglich direkt nach dem Absatz kommen sollten, wo der zugehörige Fakt erwähnt wird und nicht erst am Schluss des ganzen Artikels. Was haltet ihr davon? --RudiS 14:11, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::Noch ne kurze Frage, bei den Filmen "fehlen" die Anführungszeichen. Ist das so geplant? --RudiS 14:19, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) :ich muss zustimmen, allerdings muss ich auch sagen das wir uns IMO keinesfalls nach dem duden richten müssen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:30, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::Also versteh ich das richtig, dass ab jetzt die Referenzen nicht mehr schräg geschrieben werden? (Fand ich aber irgendwie gut, wie es war.) Das mit dem Cite sehe ich genauso wie Kobi. --HenK | discuss 12:34, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::Schon gut. Habs jetzt im Stil-Handbuch gesehen. --HenK | discuss 12:56, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) Also in cite sehe ich beispielsweise noch immer einen Nutzen für allgemeine Fußnoten und Anmerkungen, die man sonst kursiv in den Fließtext schreiben würde. Wie beispielsweise in Star Trek: Der Film, was die Datierung betrifft. 13:27, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Filme werden kursiv gesetzt, da sie den Serien gleichgestellt sind. Deshalb entfallen auch die Anführungsstriche, da sie halt keine normalen Episoden sind. Dieses Merkmal ist bei uns vorher nicht kenntlich gewesen, da ja alle Referenzen kursiv waren. In der Tat sind solche langen Listen häufig nicht wünschenswert, aber manchmal zweckdienlich, bei 20 Vorkommnissen einer Tatsache bieten sie eine bessere Übersicht, als alles in Fließtext. -- Kobi 17:41, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::So Punkt 1 ist abgearbeitet: Es zeigte sich dabei folgendes Problem, dass die ganz alten unter uns noch kennen dürften, Links zu Kirk : 2 = ? gehen wieder nicht. Mal gucken was wir da machen, wegen zwei Folgen die Vorlage unnötig zu komplizieren dürfte vielleicht nicht nötig sein, ging ja auch Jahrelang manuell. Zu Demonstrationszwecken habe ich mal ein Paar Kategorien erstellt (bzw. Shisma), sie entsprechen der folgenden Hierarchie: :::* Kategorie:Bilder nach Episode :::** Kategorie:Bilder nach Episode (TOS) :::*** Kategorie:Bilder nach Episode (TOS: Der Käfig) :::*** Kategorie:Bilder nach Episode (TOS: Spitze des Eisbergs) :::*** ... :::** Kategorie:Bilder nach Episode (TAS) :::** ... :::Damit auch alles schön einheitlich ist, gibt es dazu die Vorlagen und . -- Kobi 21:36, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::::ich finde das (Episode) oder (VOY) sollte bei vorlagen wie oder entfernt werden. in jedem fall ist klar das es sich bei dem link um die episode handeln muss, bzw das sie aus der VOY serie stammt--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:07, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Re:Shisma: So soll es auch sein, denn die Vorlauge schaut automatisch, als erstes, ob der an sie übermittelte Folgenname durch ein (Episode) ergänzt werden muss. Wer also jetzt irgendwo sieht, soll das in umwandeln. Alle Kategorien wurden übrigens erstellt. Nächste Phase befasst sich mit Umwandeln der Film-Bilder. -- Kobi 17:17, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::ah, super danke--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:26, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) Weiterer Nutzen Dann ist eigentlich Forum:Bilder aus Episoden unter Episode/Bilder? mehr oder weniger obsolet, oder? 15:28, 21. Jan 2007 (UTC) :so ist es--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:44, 21. Jan 2007 (UTC) Klammern automatisch setzten auch wenn mir die loesung nicht so zusagt, ich heule einfach mit der meute stoeren tut mich aber folgendes: die klammern werden nicht automatisch gesetzt sollte eigentlich so aussehen (ENT: "Durch die Wüste") -- suit talk 20:02, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) :und wenn du mehrere referenzen hast? willst du für jede serie die klammer schließen? ich finde es gut wie es ist--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:05, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Es ist technisch weit weniger aufwendig (vor allem im Sinne von Serverlast), wenn die Klammern manuell gesetzt werden, wir haben unser bestes getan, aber mit dem eingeschränkten Wikicode kann man leider nicht mehr herausholen. (Es funktionierte nicht mal richtig ein Semikolon zwischen die "Seriengrenze" zu setzen.) -- Kobi 20:10, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) :belasstet die vorlage den server so stark? hätte ich nicht gedacht--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:12, 22. Jan 2007 (UTC) so extrem wird die vorlage den server nicht belasten, wenn da vorne und hinten eine klammer ist ;) - es ist ohne weiteres moeglich, auch bei mehrfachnenungen vorne und hinten eine klammer zu positionieren -- suit talk 19:10, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Es ging um die Kombination zweier Serien – und damit die automatische Auswahl, ob ein Semikolon oder ein Komma gesetzt werden muss – die der Vorlage unmöglich war. Daneben müsste für jeden übergebenen Parameter eine Abgrage kommen, ob es sich um ein Serienkürzel handelt, oder eine Folge (Entscheidung, ob durch Anführungszeichen eingeschlossen oder Doppelpunkt gesetzt werden muss). Wir haben zu dritt versucht das zu programmieren, aber nichts ging. Außerdem soll die Vorlage auch für Normalsterbliche benutzbar sein und da ist ( ; ) verständlich. -- Kobi 20:50, 23. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::mal ne andere Frage: Warum sind die Filme ( usw) noch kursiv?--Bravomike 13:47, 24. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Sie sind nur kursiv: Vorher waren sie durch Anführungszeichen eingeschlossen und wie alle anderen Referenzen kursiv. Filme sind aber eigentlich den Serien gleichgestellt und die sind nicht durch Anf. eingeschlossen sondern nur kursiv --> Filme nur noch kursiv. -- Kobi 17:01, 24. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::ich denke, die Serien sind jetzt nicht mehr kursiv?--Bravomike 17:02, 24. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::::Das versteh ich auch nicht. Wenn das gleichgestellt ist, dürften Filme doch auch nicht mehr kursiv sein, oder? --HenK | discuss 17:27, 24. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::Das sollte mal geklärt werden, denn wenn beides zusammenkommt sieht es ein wenig seltsam aus (z.B.: ; )--Bravomike 14:05, 25. Jan 2007 (UTC) mal was zum ansporn gute sache, tolles system! Danke an alle die's umgesetzt haben (also wahrscheinlich Kobi, cid und bp0 ka) jetzt müssen wir nurnoch die quellen korregieren die morn übersehen hat--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:17, 24. Jan 2007 (UTC) kleiner Verbesserungswunsch... Was machen wir eigentlich mit der Referenz: ("Episode, Teil I" und Teil II)? Kann man die nicht auch noch irgendwie unterbringen? 02:18, 26. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Das hab ich mich auch schon gefragt. Dachte nur, ich hätte was übersehen. :-) --HenK | discuss 10:37, 26. Jan 2007 (UTC) Unser Problem liegt ja vor allem darin, dass diese Episodenartikel eben getrennt sind - und nicht wie die meisten (wenn nicht alle, bin jetzt zu faul um das nachzuprüfen) in der MA/en zusammengefasst sind. Vielleicht sollte man die dann der Einfachheit halber zusammenfassen? 15:31, 26. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Ich finde es genauer, so wie es jetzt ist. ich denke das "und teil II" ist programmierbar--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:36, 26. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::selbst wenn es nicht programmierbar ist sollten wir die Episoden nicht zusammenwerfen. Das ist vielleicht beid en Pilotfolgen noch möglich, aber die anderen sollten getrennt bleiben. Wenn es gar nicht geht, dann eben in der langen Form ( usw)--Bravomike 15:56, 26. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::In MA/en unterscheiden wir hier zwischen "feature length episodes" (einzelne Episode mit doppelter Länge, wie z.B. en:The Way of the Warrior) und tatsächlichen Doppelfolgen (z.B. en:Unification I, en:Unification II). Wenn es in der ursprünglichen Ausstrahlung eine einzelne Folge war (egal welcher Länge), dann gibt es auch nur einen Artikel drüber, und umgekehrt. ::::Die gewünschte "Abkürzung" (was anderes ist es ja nicht; es ist ja nicht "falsch", stattdessen beide Folgentitel auszuschreiben) in der bereits bestehenden Vorlage unterzubringen dürfte sehr schwierig werden - alles, was mir dazu spontan in den Sinn kommt sind wahnwitzige Konstruktionen, die den Aufwand vermutlich nicht wert wären. -- Cid Highwind 15:58, 26. Jan 2007 (UTC) Okay, seh' ich ein, ist zu komplex... Aber könnte man es eventuell so einrichten, dass man für eine staffelweite Referenz (wie beispielsweise im englischen Pulsar-Artikel) wie bei den Filmen einfach nur eine Zahl angeben? Mit den "feature length" ist das leider bei uns so eine Sache, einige der englischen Episoden wurden bei uns auch so bei ihrer Premiere ausgestrahlt, andere wiederum nicht - dafür dann aber andere Cliffhanger zusammengeschmissen. "Der Abgesandte" existiert als manueller Versuch meinerseits (laaaaange her!), den DS9-Pilotfilm zusammenzufassen, der wie die Piloten von VOY und ENT, aber anders als der TNG-Pilot bei uns ursprünglich als komplette Episode lief. 16:19, 19. Mär 2007 (UTC) Bekannte Probleme Die Vorlage lässt sich nicht auf die Ereignisse in manchen Jahreszahlenartikeln anwenden.--Bravomike 08:51, 22. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Wo ist das Problem: http://memory-alpha.org/de/index.php?title=2121&curid=11414&diff=118617&oldid=77934? -- Cid Highwind 10:34, 22. Feb 2007 (UTC) Bei den Ereignissen, die selber über eine Vorlage realisiert werden. Das betrifft, so weit ich das überblicke, alle Ereignisse, die für die Darstellung in den Zeitleisten, z.B. 22. Jahrhundert automatisch gestaltet werden. Wenn man dort die Vorlage nutzt kommt es zu Konflikten, und das ganze Ereignis wird so dagestellt: }} Bei den noch nicht für eine solche Zeitleiste gestalteten Jahren (z.B. 2121, erfasst in 2120er als Artikel, nicht über Vorlage gelayoutet) gibt es natürlich keine Probleme. Ich weiß nicht, ob das Problemlösbar ist, der Konflikt scheint nicht ohne einen Verzicht auf die Vorlagengestaltung (der Ereignisse) möglich zu sein. Eventuell müsste man das Layout überall manuel eintragen oder darauf verzichten.--Bravomike 11:51, 22. Feb 2007 (UTC) :OK, hab das mal getestet. Bei "normal" formatierten Ereignissen scheint das zu klappen (siehe: 2146 und die Einbindung in anderen Seiten). Probleme gibt es mit den Ereignissen im bunten Kästchen, z.B. mittels Vorlage:Zeitlinie Ereignis (Wissenschaft). Eine Episodenreferenz in der Vorlage sieht dann so aus: : ) Mehr Text}} :Dies ist aber kein Problem der Episodenvorlage, sondern der Zeitlinienvorlage. Die verträgt ganz generell keine internen Vorlagen. Hier als Beispiel mal mit "stub" eingebunden: : ) Mehr Text}} : ) Mehr Text}} :--Cid Highwind 12:16, 22. Feb 2007 (UTC) Das meinte ich ja, mir war schon klar, dass das kein allgemeines Problem der Episodenvorlage ist, aber eines, dass durch ihre Anwendung entsteht. Wie ich oben schon sagte, das Ereignislayout müsste überdacht werden, nicht die Episodenvorlage. (Ich wollt es nur hier aufführen, damit sich niemand wundert und ich nicht sicher war, wo ich es sonst hätte hinschreiben könne. Tut mir leid, wenn as jemand als auf die Episodenvorlage bezogen verstanden hat, die ist in Ordnung.)--Bravomike 12:26, 22. Feb 2007 (UTC) :Erstaunlicherweise funktioniert das Ganze, sobald man den Text (mit Vorlagenaufruf) explizit als Parameter } definiert. Beispiel wie oben, nur mit eingefügtem "1=": : ) Mehr Text}} :Der Bugfix könnte dann also so aussehen, dass man in den Ereignis-Vorlagen aus dem unbenannten Parameter einen benannten macht, z.B. " }". -- Cid Highwind 15:38, 22. Feb 2007 (UTC) Interessant, ich hätte wirklich gedacht, die beiden können nicht zusammen kommen...Man sollte sich überlegen, das umzustellen und dabei auch gleich die ganzen Jahre umzuschreiben, die noch nicht so gelayoutet sind...wäre allerdings eine ganz schöne Aufgabe--Bravomike 18:48, 22. Feb 2007 (UTC)